


Soul Marks

by Nocivenox, SkylerSkyhigh



Series: Soulmarks [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hitting, Protective Sans, Reader has a purple Soul, Smol Reader, Soulmates, domestic abuse, reader has an orange soul, soul mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocivenox/pseuds/Nocivenox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: You were in a loveless abusive relationship and you wished that something would change.Soul Marks were your salvation. You find yourself in a bar one night and a couple of shouted words later you find him.





	Soul Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!!!

I sat on the couch reading my new book about two siblings who were suddenly thrown Into a world of mythical creatures with a smile. Fantasy was one of my favorite genres because of how it let me go into a world of my own. The book had cost a pretty penny, but it was worth it. 

My boyfriend wasn't going to be home till late at night which means I can actually relax on the couch instead of my room. My right arm started to itch, but I ignored it. I've always ignored it. 

My arm had a name on it. Well, one part of a name.  Ever since monsters came above ground, they brought Soul Marks with them. The Soulmates first name will appear on their arm in black colouring and after they met, their last name would also appear along with the color of the person's Soul. People started guessing who they thought was their soulmate because they had two pieces to the puzzle, the first name and the font. Each font represents their Soulmates personality and it had made a few people understand their Soulmate. But Soul Marks were not meant for everyone. Only about a third of the world has it, but that doesn't mean that the people who don't carry a Soul Mark don't have a soulmate. It just meant that their Soulmate wasn't born yet or they just don't have a specific person in there life.

I actually don't like the concept of Soulmates that much. While it is a dream come true to have someone to love, I didn't like that my true love was dictated by some mark.

And my boyfriend felt the same. 

I shuddered a bit at a memory. When my Soul Mark appeared, he was furious. He had hit me and yelled at me, much to my horror. I really don't do well with yelling so I cried that night and he wasn't the same ever since.

I just wish my boyfriend would-

My phone rang suddenly and I jumped with a yelp saying "love me again!"

I groaned internally. When started I end up yelling whatever I would have on my mind whether it was a song or a thought, my mind never stopped. 

I picked up my phone and my heart dropped at the name of my boyfriend. I answered it nonetheless. "Hello?"

"(Y/n)!" he yelled and I moved the phone away with a cringe. Damn loud noises.

"Yes?"

"Wear something pretty, we're going out." he ordered briskly.

"Out where?" I asked feeling curious and regretting it.

"Just get ready and don't ask! You'll find out when we get there! And wear something pretty! I don't want you to wear that bland colour all the time!!!" he yelled and hung up.

I felt my Soul break a bit and wiped away a tear. I love the colour black but he always liked red. Bright red which was akin to the colour of blood. Which I hated.

I sighed and got off the couch. Better just get with it. As much as I hate dressing up, I'd rather not get beaten again.

~~~

I twitched with nervous anxious energy and slight claustophobia. He dragged me to a bar. Of course. Turns out, he wanted to show me off to his friends who just got into town. To impress him, I wore a bright red cocktail dress that exposed my legs, back and arms and wore sparkly red heels. I wasn't allowed to wear flats and the way these clothes fit made me extremely uncomfortable. My style consisted of hoodies, jeans and slippers. This was way out of my comfort zone and I could feel myself feeling panicky. Especially in a crowded place such as this bar. Way too many people. Way too loud. Way too crowded.

This is my nightmare come true.

"(Y/N)!"

I flinched when he yelled my name.

"Y-yes?" I answered in a small voice. Damn, I am way to anxious for this.

My boyfriend only stared me down with a cold glare that made me duck back. He scoffed at the action. "Get me and my buddies some alcohol! And make it strong!" he ordered and I practically jumped away in fear.

Looking at the sea of people, bright blinding lights and loud music, I felt my body shake. My anxieties flared up making my mind cloud over.

But a loud yell from my boyfriend had me scurrying away like a mouse. I reached the bar and sighed. I could only imagine the laughs his friends made as I ran away.

' _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ ' I yelled at myself in my head.

"Can I help you?"

I jumped at the bartenders voice. Ducking my head down I said in a voice way too small and almost sounding like a mouse. "Uh t-three bottles of strong alcohol please?" I squeaked out.

He hummed and went to the back to retrieve it. I sighed and looked away feeling ashamed.

Trying to distract myself from my thoughts, I look at my right arm. A name written in black writing stood out on my arm. Thin lines over them in a past attempt of self harm. I had associated the mark with my boyfriend's sudden change in behavior and began to cut it. I ignored the pain the best I could because It had pleased him that I had tried to remove the mark. It was later on that I found out that if you hurt the mark, you hurt the mark on the person. I stopped after that. I never, ever wanted to hurt someone.

_sans_

Ironically it was written in Comic Sans. A lazy undertone to it.

Drew- my boyfriend- hates this Sans person for "taking what's his". And I pray to whoever this Sans guy is that he never meets my boyfriend. He nor I will live his rampage.

Clicks made me look up where the bartender pulled out three bottles. I took them and thanked him. He only grunted and walked away to tend to another. Man was he busy. Must be harsh serving in a place like this.

I clumsily walked over to my boyfriend's table. The heels are making it hard to walk.

Then I tripped over my own two feet. I cried out and closed my eyes expecting pain. Instead, I hit something soft that smelled like ketchup and arms wrap gently around me.

"whoa there. I didn't know you were falling for me." a lazy deep voice spoke making me shiver in fear but made my stomach flutter. I had a fear of men with deep voices. A fear I got from my dad when he yelled at me. They always sounded like thunder when they yelled, it always made me scared of them. Drew has a deep voice which solidifies my fear. My sensitive ears make it easier to tell when hes home and I had began to look out for him ever since he hit me and yelled at me. Even when he promised he wouldn't.

I looked up shaking slightly and was faced  with a short skeleton monster. Well, I wasn't very tall and he was only taller than me by a couple inches which is saying something. He stared at me with two white eye lights that look like stars in his dark eye sockets.

I jumped away when I realized I had fallen on him. "I'm so sorry. I was so clumsy!"

The monster chuckled looking slightly amused with a blue blush dusting his cheeks. "heh, no problem. no harm done. these yours?" he asked and it was then that I realized the bottles hovered in mid air surrounded by a light blue aura.

Amazed by the magic, I barely noticed the slight burning sensation on my arm and the guy wincing slightly as if in pain.  
"Wow. Uh thanks." I said shyly and took the bottles from the air.

"heh, anytime."

I opened my mouth to speak when I heard my boyfriend calling. 

"(Y/N)! Where are you, you useless bitch!?"

I flinched at the angered tone and waved a quick goodbye, ignoring the monster's shocked look.

I reached his table and gave the bottles to Drew and his friends.

He scoffed impatiently. "About time." he said and opened the bottle to drink from it.

I deflated at his tone. I'm so useless to him. Why can't I just make him happy?

"Dude, did your girl find her Soulmate?!" one of his friends asked.

"What? No! The bitch has been with me the whole time!" Drew exclaimed smugly. I mouthed the word Soulmate in confusion.

"You sure? Cause I'm pretty sure your name isn't Sans Serif." another said pointing to my arm.

Drew spit out his drink and glared at his friends red in the face. "WHAT?!"

He turned his anger to me and snatched my wrist almost crushing it, making me cry out in pain. He pulled it closer to examine my arm.

The name "Sans Serif" was written on my arm in light blue and yellow. My eyes widened. I met my Soulmate! I met him!

But Drew doesn't look so happy. He glared at me and pulled me closer making me close my eyes in pain. "Who is he?" he growled.  
"W-what?" I asked shakily.

"Who's the bastard that you were cheating me with?!" he yelled making me curl in on myself.

"N-n-no one." my voice broke in fear, almost inaudible. My body locked up in paralyzed fear. I'm so _boned_.

"LIAR!!!" he yelled and slapped me across the face, making me fall on the floor.

"Dude! What the hell?!"

"What the Fuck drew?!"

Both his friends yelled at him in disbelief and shock. The bar went silence as everyone stared at us. My pitiful sniffles were loud in comparison to the silence as I laid on the floor unmoving with tears falling down my face.

"This bitch cheated on me!!!" he accused me pointing a finger at me.

"Dude! She just found her Soulmate! Be happy for her!"

"Happy?! Why should I be happy that my girlfriend was cheating on me the whole time?!"

"I-i d-didn't." I whimpered rubbing my sore cheek and he turned his head at me.

"What did you say?"

I flinched fearfully at his tone. "I-i d-didn't cheat. I-i j-just found out."

He growled and picked me up by my hair making me yelp and grabbed onto his hand. He brought me close to his face while his friends tried to pull him back. "Well, I better make sure you don't cheat on me again bitch."

I cried harder at the promise of pain.

"hey, I think that's my Soulmate you're hurting."

Everyone, including me turned to face a skeleton monster from before. He had his hands in his pockets, his previous white eye lights gone.

"Your Soulmate?" Drew snarled at the monster.

I whimpered out a "no.". This monster is going to get hurt!

"yes, mine." he said firmly and Drew laughed.

"And where your proof monster?" He taunts the skeleton.

"this." said skeleton pulled the sleeve of his left arm up to reveal white bone and handwriting in a scratchy like font.

My eyes widened. My name, in orange and purple, written on his bones in a Papyrus font.

Drew narrowed his eyes on the bone holding my name. "Well then, I better take that off of you. After all, (Y/n) is **mine**."

I don't know what caused it, maybe it was the tone, or the treatment or fear, but my Soul flooded with a strange feeling. A rush of Bravery. I growled and used my heels to kick Drew's ribs.

He cried out in pain and I ran to stand beside the monster. I shook violently as I stared at his angered face but refused to back down.

"B-back off Drew. Before I call the police and charge you with domestic abuse and assault!" I threatened.

He growled and stood up in a position to lunge at me. "You bitch!" He yelled and lunged at me with an animalistic yell.

But before he could reach me, he was engulfed in a blue glow and hovered in mid air.

I looked down to see the monster, my Soulmate-Sans, with his hand out. A single light blue and yellow eye flashed dangerously in his left socket. With a flick of his hand, Drew came up to the ceiling violently before falling to the floor knocked unconscious.

I let out a sigh of relief once it wasover and almost fell from the adrenaline leaving my body. Thankfully Sans caught me.

"whoa there. careful." He helped me up and I smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks."

"no problem." he smiled. "so, what're you going to do?"

I sighed. "I don't know. The house is under his name. And I have no one."

"well..."

I hummed and saw Sans blushing a bit. "you could live with me and my bro. he'll love you, I promise."

"You're gonna let a stranger into your house?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He grins up at me. "actually babe, we're already mates so there's that." He pointedly showed his mark and you smiled.

"Okay. That sounds nice."

Maybe this time I'll be happy. He is my Soulmate after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this went pretty well. XD. Hoped you enjoyed. And thank nocievinox for editing it! Because of them this is so much better than when I wrote it. At 4am.


End file.
